New Beginnings
by FreakyGreenEyes123
Summary: After Ingrid and Freya die for the twelfth time, Joanna tries to do something different this time around. She hands Ingrid over to Wendy the day that she is born and makes her promise to keep her from magic. Seventeen years later the decision blows up in their faces. Will they try a different approach to change their fate? Something a little more head-on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, this story is being reposted due to requests and I will try my absolute best to complete it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_In the hospital room an hour after Ingrid is born_

**Joanna's POV**

Three days after losing both of my daughters, I had just given birth to Ingrid for the 13th time.

It was never fair.

I couldn't even properly mourn their deaths before I was forced to bring them back into the world again.

Some people would call me lucky for this.

I would always have them with me for eternity.

But it was truly a curse.

I'd watch them grow.

And then die.

And grow.

And then die.

And it'd always happened before Ingrid ever got the chance to turn 30.

It wasn't fair anymore.

No matter what I'd do to prevent them from dying, it would always go unnoticed.

Keeping them from finding out what they really were didn't work last time.

How stupid was I to think that things would go well?

This can't always be their fate.

To just die.

I glance up from Ingrid's small body to the door, when I notice Wendy walking in, "Joanna… how is she?"

"Does it really matter?" I ask in a tired voice. "She's only going to grow up to die again…"

Wendy puts her hand on my leg, "I'm sorry about Ingrid and Freya. I really thought things would be different this time… That bastard, Cronan. I could kill him. I will kill him."

"Don't you dare! You only have one life left Wendy. I won't have you waste it on him."

Wendy lets out a frustrated breath, "Okay. Fine… You're probably right. He'd kill me the second he lays his eyes on me," Wendy tries to joke but I don't have the energy to laugh at the moment.

My girls always died, but this time was truly different.

This time it really struck me.

I had really expected my plan to keep their lives magic-free to work. I really watched them grow up with the expectation that they'd outlive me this time.

But they always went together and always at the hand of magic.

"Hey," Wendy says as she places her hand on mine, which was right beside Ingrid's head. "I'm really sorry, Jo. Is there anything I can do?"

Just as I'm about to shake my head no, I have another thought.

"What?" Wendy questions hesitantly.

I look up at her with newfound hope in my eyes, "...Take Ingrid?" I ask desperately.

"Excuse me?" she starts in a confused tone.

"Wendy, I want you to take Ingrid," I answer more sternly

"No, no, no, no, no," Wendy mumbles quickly. "That I will not do."

"Wendy. I need you to take her. My girls always die together. Maybe that's it. Maybe I need to separate them."

"Joanna, what kind of medication does the doctor have you on, because I seriously need to pick up some on my way out," Wendy says as she walks over toward the door and grabs my file from the file holder.

"Wendy, I'm not on any medication. I've given birth to them naturally, like I always do."

"YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING BIRTH TO THEM NATURALLY 13 TIMES? THAT'S 26 NATURAL BIRTHS IN A LIFETIME!" Wendy yells in a shocked tone.

I try to shush her, so that the doctors and nurses wouldn't overhear her yelling and try to sedate her. "Can you shut up, Wendy? Yes, I have been giving birth to them naturally. It's healthier for them. And after doing it the first ten times before the epidural was ever created, it got easier."

"Holy shit!"

"Language, Wendy!" I scold

"It's not like newborn Ingrid can actually understand me," Wendy reasons as she points in her direction.

"Well, I don't want her around that."

"And you want to hand her over to me?" Wendy says skeptically, silently hoping that I would reconsider. But I know I won't.

"Yes."

"Why?" Wendy asks in disbelief.

"Because they always die together. If I have to give one up, so that they can both make it passed thirty this time, it's worth a shot."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with a kid, Jo?"

"…Raise her as your own," I answer flatly.

Wendy squints her eyes at me and tries to open her mouth to speak but just keeps making a weird gasping noise.

"Breathe, Wendy."

"I…I can't be her mother, Joanna. This is Ingrid we're talking about. Uptight, intellectual, obsessive Ingrid… Why don't we wait until Freya is born, and you've had a long time to think about this and… if you still feel the same way about it, I can take Freya."

"I don't need anymore time, Wendy. And you're certainly not taking Freya. You two are too much alike. And she always remembers more about her past than Ingrid does. Freya would mention witchcraft to you in a casual conversation, and you'll spill your guts about everything. That defeats the purpose. They cannot know."

"So, what? I'm just expected to take in Ingrid, so that she can grow up telling me what an idiot I am? Geez, that sounds fun," Wendy says sarcastically.

"Yes. And you are not to tell her anything about witchcraft or do any magic in front of her. She cannot find out the truth."

"You want me to give up my powers?"

"No, I want you to limit the use of them."

"This is crazy, Joanna," Wendy shakes her head and watches me as I stare at her pleadingly. She eventually sighs and gives in just like I knew she would, "And I have officially lost my mind too, for even considering it."

I slowly give Ingrid a kiss on her forehead before handing her over to Wendy, "Fine... Then, maybe motherhood can help you find it."

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy's POV<strong>

I tried my best to keep the truth from Ingrid for the first five years of her life. And I did stick to my word… Well, _for the most part._

_How was I supposed to know that child-Ingrid would follow me around everywhere I went?_

She was like my shadow and not in a good way.

Once she saw me put out that small house fire, that she, herself, started while playing with a candle, she was to excited to know more.

After seeing the surprised look on her face, l knew that I couldn't keep magic apart from her life.

It was a stupid idea to begin with.

And Joanna was supposed to be the smart one.

I know that if she ever found out that I'd been teaching Ingrid the craft, she'd completely flip. I'm almost thankful that she's all the way in New York, and I haven't seen her in seventeen years.

I miss her, yes.

But having her hate me was enough to keep me from visiting.

Ingrid walks into the kitchen before she goes to school and grabs the box of cereal from the cabinet.

I stare at her for a while as I lean against the counter and drink my coffee, noticing the murky pink aura surrounding her, which leads me to believe that she's keeping something from me or is afraid of something.

Either one, doesn't make me happy.

"Good morning, mom," I tell her, my voice filled with complete accusation.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ingrid answers. "I completely blanked-out for a second," she says as she fills her bowl with cereal. "Good morning, mom." She gives me a fake-smile and thinks I can't tell the difference.

"Soooooo… What's up?" I ask her causally, giving her a chance to explain whatever it is she's thinking about doing behind my back.

"What do you mean by that?" she questions back apprehensively.

"No, nothing," I respond as I take a sip from my coffee cup. "Just asking you, if anything's going on? You know… Anything I should know about?"

"Are you reading my aura again?" she asks angrily as she gets up and picks up her bowl of cereal.

"What? No. You told me not to do that anymore. Why would I do that?" I shrug my shoulders and take another sip of my coffee.

"Oh my God. You are."

"Am not," I answer innocently but firmly.

"Yes you are! I can tell when you're lying!"

"What? How?"

"You are looking in a complete opposite direction, for starters. I can't even believe you! After I specifically asked you not to!" she continues to yell before walking out of the kitchen with her bowl.

"I wasn't!" I yell just as loudly as I follow her into the living room.

She quickly whips her body around and stares at me for a while, which just makes me feel so uncomfortable that I have to shift my weight to one foot to keep from looking nervous.

After our short staring contest, I'm forced to give in, "…I'm sorry, honey. I can't help it. It's not something I can control."

"Fine. Whatever. But you can control acting on it, yes?"

"…Sometimes," I answer awkwardly.

"Unbelievable! Why is it that I feel like the parent in this relationship?" she wails as she begins walking up the stairs with her bowl.

It takes me a while to come up with a comeback, but I do, "… Maybe you should stop being such a tightass all the time!" I shout after her. "And there's no food allowed in your bedroom! How's that for parenting!"

_I'm almost proud of myself until I hear her bedroom door slam shut._

* * *

><p><strong>Ingrid's POV<strong>

_How hard was it for a witch to not read another person's aura?_

It was easy for me, being that I tried to do it and never got the hang of it. It wasn't really my forte, but even if I wanted to; I would respect the other witch enough not to do it.

But this was my mother, the overbearing, overprotective woman that had raised me and did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

_Who cares that I had just typed and printed a fake permission slip to go to a fake school trip to France for two weeks? _

_Normal mothers were not supposed to read auras, hence not be able to tell when their daughters are lying because of the invisible color surrounding them._

_Normal mothers were supposed to keep an open mind._

_Normal mothers were not supposed to suspect that their kids were up to something for no good reason._

_So what if I'm planning to take a road trip with my friends to go see New York?_

_Normal kids lie to their parents all the time._

_Yes, this is a really big lie._

_But normal mothers were not supposed to notice._

As I glance at the form sitting on my bed, I knew that asking her to sign it now would be a disaster waiting to happen.

She would say "no" right on the spot.

Rather than set myself up for that, I grab my notepad and pen from my computer desk and begin scribbling away.

Once I'm done with the spell, I quickly recite the words and light the paper on fire with my lighter before I could change my mind, "Give my mother peace of mind, deceitful evidence she shall not find, give her two weeks without a care, as soon as these words flow through the air."

Once I'm finished reading the poem, I hear a hard knock on my door.

Immediately, I start to blow away any evidence of smoke or the smell of smoke, but then I remember my spell and stop. _She's not supposed to care about anything, so why was I so worried._

"Ingrid! Is that smoke? Are you smoking?" she yells as she starts to frantically attempt to twist the doorknob and open the door, but it was locked.

I stood still for a second, wondering why the hell the spell didn't work on her.

**To be continued...**


End file.
